


I'm So Sorry

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Series: Murdurphy Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Gen, PTSD, Sad, Torture, finding murphy, happy ending-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is so, so sorry about what she did to Murphy. She's sorry for him too. She wants to be there for him, now. </p><p>A tumblr prompts (for i-mthebadguy by me, Murdurphy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

Murphy was shuddering as the delinquents, led by Octavia, brought him to the drop ship. He was hardly there, and Octavia knew it. He was skinny-Skinnier even than herself-and covered in blood, the red liquid oozing from every inch of skin. He was shaking, shivers wracking his body, creating infinite pain in his lower spine, exploding up his back. He knew he was crying, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just couldn’t make himself feel anything but pain. 

Octavia put her arm around Murphy as the two bigger boys set him down outside the drop ship. He leaned heavily on her, his legs not cooperating with his mind as he tried very hard to walk forward. Octavia guided him, whispering encouragement on their seemingly infinitely long and painful trek towards Clarke and her medical attention. 

When they finally got into the drop ship Clarke looked up at them with confusion evident in her eyes. She looked over Octavia as if Murphy wasn’t there, but after she was satisfied that Octavia was alright she turned her full attention to Murphy, getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Octavia couldn’t be sure but she thought she heard Clarke whisper that she was sorry into Murphy’s ear. She thought that she saw Murphy’s face flicker into a smile for a moment before it dropped back into a pained scowl. 

“Where was he?” Clarke asked, pulling away, her tone back to business. She was helping Murphy to her ‘examination table’ (an upturned pair of supply boxes), helping him off with his clothes, and pressing a tin cup of moonshine to his purchase and bloody lips. Octavia feels almost like she is looking into someone’s private life as Clarke begins to work on Murphy. She wondered what’s between them. 

“I uh...He was just outside the camp. I think the grounders took him, tortured him, and then brought him back to scare us,” Octavia explained, back into her ‘grounder alliance’ mode, shaking off the feeling that she was intruding on something private between the two. 

Clarke nodded to Octavia, agreeing with her point and dismissing her at the same time. She immediately turned her attention back to the boy in front of her, taking note of his slouched posture and how he shook with even the slightest touch. She began to clean and stitch his wounds, apologizing with every prick and swipe. Murphy screamed, hiding his head in his arms . Tears streamed down his face and dripped onto his naked legs and groin. He shivered, panic setting in. He was frozen in place, reliving the torture he had felt over the past few weeks. 

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke whispered, taking Murphy into her arms as she finished the last bits of clean up before she could take his temperature and work on the wounds on his arms and head. “I’m so, so sorry,” she mumbled as she sterilized his wounds, pressing a cool needle in and out of his skin over and over until hundreds of neat little stitched riddled his skin. He looked like a hurt child; Frankenstein's baby. 

She pressed her hand to Murphy’s forehead, gingerly testing him for fever. He didn’t seem to be with her, though physically he was right next to her. He was still crying, still shuddering, still holding himself stiffly. He was burning up. 

She wrapped him in her arms, whispering mother’s words...lover’s words. Telling him it’s okay, he’s home now, and he’s not going anywhere. She told him she was sorry, and that she had been out of line. She asked him he was cold. He didn’t respond. She asked him if he wanted to get dressed now. He didn’t respond. 

“Murphy...John,” she whispered, pressing her lips to his too-warm forehead, leaving a gentle but firm kiss on his forehead. He had a fever, she was sure. He was stuck in the past because of the pain she had caused him when cleaning up, she was 98% sure. “It’s okay,” she whispered, holding him close. 

Murphy didn’t reply, but he was beginning to calm down, crying into her chest. There was no awkwardness between the two, though one had banished the other and the other had done some awful things as well. Murphy wasn’t embarrassed to be naked in front of Clarke, either. There was no room for embarrassment anymore. Clarke wasn’t embarrassed by it. It was medical and human. 

They were just two children, lost in a crowed with loads far too heavy for their young shoulders. They’d both bathed themselves in blood, and regretted it greatly. They both missed their parents, and knew they would never see them again. They both needed each other, just because the other was the only person that could understand. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Clarke had tears on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Send me prompts on tumblr (Murdurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
